


Star Charts

by Cat_With_a_Quill



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Ambiguous Opening, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Astronomer Logic | Logan Sanders, Drabble, Gen, Logan needs to eat, Patton is mentioned, Stars, just a touch of plot but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:53:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28699464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cat_With_a_Quill/pseuds/Cat_With_a_Quill
Summary: Logan has the ability to manifest a sort of holographic version of the galaxy and explore it as he wants. He finally found something worth noting.It's more of a concept than a full story, I'm not going to lie, but maybe some inspiration for someone or just a quick bit of intrigue.
Kudos: 11





	Star Charts

It was… amazing. Astounding, really, there weren’t words to describe it. Logan’s power was so much more incredible than Virgil had ever heard it described, a whole universe taking over the room to scale with the real stars of the galaxy, and he could explore it all simply by moving a single point. He could take a star in his hands and twist it, turn it, move it and the universe would follow. He could expand and shrink and the room didn’t even feel like the same room, they were merely standing in space itself. It was absolutely otherworldly. 

Virgil conveyed his amazement in a mere whistle. “You really got quite the power there, huh, L?” 

“Hm? Oh, yes, I suppose so.” Logan was absently inspecting one of the solar systems currently, he barely seemed to notice Virgil had entered the figurative observatory (a true observatory would have a telescope, of course, and as accurate at Logan’s ability was, it was merely a recreation). 

“So this is where you get paid to hide out for hours on end every day, huh?” Virgil stepped closer, inspecting one of the stars near enough to him before Logan turned his own little star and it spun away. “Not gonna lie, I was picturing more books less… black.”

“That would be a side effect of my powers, I’m afraid. It blocks out all details of the environment in the affected area aside from the occasional silhouettes and other living beings. Watch for the desk-” A thick thud accompanied the warning and Logan winced “-In your path. I suggest you utilize what of my form you can see as a sort of guide if you must, or preferably, don’t move at all.” 

“Right, sorry.” Virgil fumbled a little trying to find the book he had knocked off before giving up and leaning on the desk. For a moment, he just watched the astronomer as he flicked the star system in one direction before catching the next as if he’d done it a hundred times. Virgil wouldn’t be surprised if he had, the rush of stars in one direction around him certainly made him a little dizzy while Logan appeared entirely unfazed. “Patton told me to come get you for dinner. He wants to make sure you don’t skip this time.” He gazed at the galaxy again. “I mean, I can see why you do, but you kinda need to eat, Lo.” 

Logan sighed and tossed the star again, upwards this time, catching the next. “That’s the problem with holding the entire universe in your hands, I’m afraid. It causes you to lose sight of the fine details. Look at this-” He held out his hand for Virgil to see it contained a small solar system, a single pinkish star surrounded by a mere four planets. “I’ve lost count of the numbers of stars just like this I have managed to chart, I have visited this one in particular numerous times just to reaffirm its precise position, and yet it was only in recharting my previous visit on paper that I realized it has a planet in the ‘goldilocks’ zone with the potential to support life. All these times, I’ve been this close-” He put a hand on either side and drew them apart, causing the system to enlarge and take up enough space to see each planet, one of which Logan zoomed in even closer on in barely a second “-two small moves, from exploring what could potentially be another life bearing planet and…” He trailed off, inspecting the planet in his hands.

The pink star felt so far away and so much brighter now, Virgil was completely thrown off for a moment by the new sense of scale. “What is it?” 

Logan stared, fixated, for a moment longer. He ran a finger across the surface as if he could feel it, and Virgil wasn’t entirely sure he couldn’t. “This planet has a similar distribution of water and land mass to our own. The land appears mostly red, but… Hm..” He directed his hold down and threw his hands apart, and suddenly they weren’t in space anymore; they were on the surface of a planet with pink sands and deep blue seas and red leaves further inland, the sky the same magenta-purple as sunset on earth. Logan seemed to take it in for only a second before a rare grin swept his features. 

A planet with life. That was one of the factors their mission relied on, and he had found it. 

“Go get the others.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed this short little drabble. I sorta came up with the idea of "but like... what if Logan could make like a hologram version of the galaxy and just kinda move it however he wants?" and the rest sorta happened. I didn't actually mean for it to have any plot but I guess it does so I dunno, if you are inspired by it I'd like to see what you make and I might revisit this in the future. 
> 
> Call me out on my mistakes. Please. Thank you.


End file.
